


红肚兜

by icepepper



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 嘎龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepepper/pseuds/icepepper
Summary: ooc胡编的，看个乐子





	红肚兜

**Author's Note:**

> ooc  
> 胡编的，看个乐子

郑云龙有一个秘密，其实也不算秘密，只是完蛋龙没告诉阿先生的事情实在是少，所以这也称之为秘密。这秘密说起来还怪羞涩的，想起它小郑老师的耳朵就会发烧，是郑妈妈从庙里给他求来的一件衣服，求姻缘的！一件衣服本来也没啥好羞涩的，可这件“圣物”是一件红肚兜，绣着两只鸳鸯那种！儿子一意孤行地跑到上海来追梦，做母亲的管不了，可是这姻缘还是要管一管的，郑妈妈特地嘱咐，晚上一定要穿着它睡。  
小郑老师穿没穿呢？  
他穿了！毕竟那会儿姻缘还没到呢！  
说来，这肚兜也真是有奇效，猫没有白穿。27岁的生日，他真的得到了魂牵梦绕的那个人。  
按理来说，故事到这就该结束了，所以，为啥要往事重提呢？害，还不是秘密被发现了呗。

 

小郑老师得了姻缘就将这件肚兜抛在了脑后，扔在衣橱深处，藏在红袖标，黑塑料袋，牛仔衣的下面又用无数件皮衣遮掩起来。其实本来也没事，虽然衣服不多，但是阿先生一般也不会翻他衣橱，毕竟就那几件衣服，早就看全乎了。可是啊，这房子大了生活好啊，换了新家的小郑老师今时不同往日，不再孤零零一个人，有人来给他收拾布置。这收着收着，就翻出了这件红肚兜啊。  
阿先生拿出这件衣服的时候，脑内一阵轰响，这红艳艳的水绸，绿油油的鸟，就算他不认识这鸟，也知道这不该是男人的衣物。草原狼登时变成了小白兔，嘴角一耷，生气又委屈地坐在床上一动不动。厨房里忙活完，小郑老师才发现那边没了声响，走过来一看，顿时明白了。  
一通解释下，阿先生还是不见笑，只微低着头，抬着眼睛瞪他，凶凶的，嘴巴却又瘪着，委屈巴巴，显然是不太信的。我们山东好男人小郑老师能屈能伸，一切以哄人为先，当即决定穿上肚兜证清白。

 

水红的绸子又滑又亮，最能衬人肤色，几根细绳从背后穿过，勒的雪白的软肉溢出，昏黄的灯光打在彩色的绣线上映出五彩的光泽，肥硕的乳肉被紧紧地束在胸前，微微隆起，顶起两个小点在肚兜下中微微的颤动。身着寸缕的小郑老师站在灯光下，圣洁又淫荡，像潘金莲，又像维纳斯，直教阿云嘎看直了眼。而这仙子此时正抬起通红的眼睛瞧着他，汪着一池圣水，是委屈，也是勾引。阿先生终于忍不住抬起手点向那两点突起，轻轻一捻，仙子就软了身子，跌下云间，跌到人怀里。怀里的仙子红着脸儿，轻声喘着气说：“嘎子，干我”。阿先生这才反应上来，这哪里是仙子，分明是水妖，勾人魂魄的。  
思绪间，水妖已经扭着腰缠上来，半勃的茎体蹭着阿云嘎的一包，一条大腿攀上了腰，胳膊也缠上了脖子，要将这上钩的水手拖到水里，溺死在身下。水妖凑近阿云嘎，猫似的蹭蹭脸撒娇说，嘎子，我胸好痒，绸子太滑了，你给我揉揉。  
阿云嘎当即红了眼睛，脖子上的青筋直冒，一把捞起这妖精扔在床上，埋首在胸前，隔着肚兜舔吸起一颗，手上也不停，揉着另一边，捻拉压揉，打着转地掐弄，小小的颗粒很快肿胀了起来，像两个奶嘴，嘟嘟的，可爱又色情。津液早已把胸前的布料染湿，贴在两片白肉上，郑云龙难耐的扭着身子，想要伸手解开带子，却叫阿云嘎一把捉住按在床头。原来仙子不是正经仙子，水手也不是正经水手，这样欺负人的好机会阿云嘎又怎么会放过。他吻上去，逼得郑云龙把未出口的话吞了下去，舌头在嘴里模仿着抽插的动作，手也不老实的伸下去抓着真云龙的手一起握住两人的阴茎撸动，亲的郑云龙喘不过气来憋的小脸通红，才停下来问，想要老公的舌头直接舔舔他们吗？大脑缺氧的郑云龙哪里还说的出话来，只能呜咽着点点头。可惜坏水手自然是不会乖乖听话的，只见阿云嘎慢慢低下头去从小腹舔起，慢慢拱进了肚兜里。肚兜原本就紧，这一下更紧了，直逼得郑云龙抬腰挺胸，更主动的感受着湿漉漉的舌头和高耸的鼻梁擦过皮肤一顺滑，一湿滑，激起皮肤一阵颤耸。阿云嘎平日里也惯爱他这两对奶子的，今日他这番打扮，更是激起了他的狼性，低头就是肚兜里的一颗脑袋拱在胸前，狼王进食一般卖力地啃着乳肉，吮着小奶嘴，不时还用兔牙啃几下，像是怪它不出奶又用粗糙的舌面狠狠挤压着充血的突起，吮吸的更起劲，非要吮出些什么不可。郑云龙早就硬的不行，又受了视觉和感觉的双重刺激，终于忍不住，射了第一波精.白色的浊液散落在明艳的肚兜上，诉说着主人的荒淫。高潮后的郑云龙脑子还不清醒，被动的被人拉开双腿。阿云嘎抓着手下的两团，又捏又揉，阴茎只在小口处来回的磨了几下，就又蹭到了屁股上去，抽插着，太阳都不曾见过的嫩肉哪里遭过这样的罪，没一会就被磨的泛了红，几根耻毛硬挺着扎进股缝里，刺激的小穴一阵哆嗦。他恶趣味地说道：大龙，老公给你做面吃好不好呀？老公用鸡把给你擀面，这么长行不行呀大龙？鸡把在白团上蹭着，越蹭越大，却始终不肯进去，郑云龙被他撩拨得难受，身后的小口一张一合的收缩，迟迟得不到满足，只得压下羞涩，用含着水的眼睛瞪他一眼，道，大龙不想吃面，大龙想要擀面杖。这话一出，阿云嘎再忍就不是人了，一个深吻夺走了他满嘴津液，低头俯身下去，开拓那朵小花。阿云嘎有张漂亮的小嘴和灵巧的舌头，蒙语的弹舌和复杂的法语都难不倒他，而现在，这条灵巧的舌头正在郑云龙的腿间，在最脏的部位做最脏的事。想到这，郑云龙就忍不住收缩着后穴，巍着腰朝人脸上坐去。柔软的舌头一探进去就被吸住，没舔弄几下就将含住的津液都吸了进去，骚货，可真馋！阿云嘎说完就掰开两瓣雪团闯了进去，一入到底。巨大的刺激将高潮余韵里的郑云龙又送上另一个高峰，刚刚泄过的阴j又抬起了头，颤颤巍巍地杵在床单上磨蹭。阿云嘎的东西极大，每次穿条紧身的裤子就引得网上一群小姑娘嗷嗷叫，可是这根东西是属于我的，biang的，混沌之间郑云龙想，老子男人的鸡吧就是老子的鸡吧。他努力夹紧着后穴，让肠壁紧紧贴着茎身，感受它的每一处凸起，似乎想要将它永远留在体内，只属于他郑云龙，用后穴，拖住他的一生。后穴的紧缩吸的阿云嘎爽的眼冒金星，几乎守不住，加大手劲揉了两把屁股，叫人放松，便大开大合地干了起来，招招朝着g点去，捣的肠肉收缩不及，徒劳的挽留又被狠狠的送回，囊袋打的屁股啪啪响，直c的郑云龙塌了腰张着嘴舌头都收不回去，粉粉的一节挂在唇边，啊啊乱叫。像一只待宰的肥鹅，伸长了脖颈，抖着一身软肉痉挛。  
这场混乱的情事最终以郑云龙昏睡过去告终，阿云嘎清洗好两个人把郑云龙放到床上，又反身回去，将那红肚兜仔细的洗好烘干，藏到红袖标，黑塑料袋，牛仔衣下面去。至于床上的龙，他已经在思考立白送的猫耳朵该藏到哪个隐蔽却必然的箱子里。

 

ps：文笔不够，ps来凑，怕我没写明白，解释一下。嘎子知道肚兜应该放在哪是因为早知道肚兜在，就是想忽悠龙穿一次。他要是不知道龙有哪些衣服就枉费了嘎爸称号。龙也是故意把肚兜放在那个箱子里，就是吃网上小姑娘醋找c。说白了就是俩人都想搞肚兜play，还都以为对方上了自己的套。


End file.
